With continuous development of computer technologies, various forms of services are constantly being available to people. These services can enable users to perform service processing anytime and anywhere, providing convenience for the users.
Currently, users usually need to process a service in an online state. For example, when a user processes a service by using an end-user device, the end-user device needs to be in an online state, and the end-user device can exchange service data with a server, to complete service processing.
Based on the existing technology, a more effective service processing method is needed.